Drunken Confessions
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Dean And Castiel both have a thing for eachother. Rated T just incase. I do not own anything, just a fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Drunken Confessions

Author's Note: Guys, I know I normally do lesbian story's but a close friend of mine asked me to make this for them. If you guys don't like the story then don't read it. Brianna this one is for you.

It's been a year since Dean told his brother that he was gay. Sam didn't mind at all. Sam just wanted his brother to be happy and not get drunk all the time. It had also been a year since Castiel became a human. Castiel didn't know much about being a human, so Dean said that he would teach him. Some nights Dean took him out to a bar and they both would get buzzed. Dean made sure that Castiel wouldn't get too drunk until one night.

Dean and Castiel walked into their favorite bar. Dean promised his friend that he would let him get drunk tonight. They both lost track of how many drinks they had and they both were saying stupid things all night until the bouncer threw them out. When they got back to Dean's place, Dean unlocked the door then said "You can come in if you want to." Castiel's words were slurred when he replied "Yes sir." When they got in, Castiel said "I'm glad your here teaching me how to live." Dean then said "No, I should be thanking you. You taught me how to live and you did pull me out of hell, so I owe you." Castiel then smiled and asked "Can I tell you something?" Dean nodded then Castiel said "I think your really cute." Dean laughed then said "Ok, but your hot." Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean. Dean leaned back as Castiel got on top of him.

The next morning, Dean woke up with Castiel beside him. The sight of Castiel asleep in his bed was so amazing that it put a smile on Dean's face. When Castiel woke up, he looked at Dean as he watched him. Castiel smiled then said "Well, goodmorning." Dean then said "Goodmorning. How did your first time getting drunk feel?" Castiel sighed then said "Well, It was amazing for me. I met this really hot guy and then we went to his apartment." Dean laughed then said "Do you want breakfast?" Castiel nodded then said as long as there's sausage."


	2. Chapter 2

Drunken Confessions

Dean and Castiel have been dating for a few weeks now and they couldn't be more happier. Well, atleast they thought. Castiel knocked on Dean's door, early in the morning. Dean answered it then he kissed his boyfriend. "Hey, I got a call from your brother. He said that it's kinda an amergence."

Dean sighed "OK, let me get my jacket then we can take my car."

On the ride there, Dean was playing Eye Of The Tiger while singing it. Castiel thought it was a boring song but he knew Dean loved it, so he put up with it till they got to Sam's house. When They stood on the porch, a little kid cme running out the door then tripped on the first step. Dean caught the girl before he hit the ground.

Sam walked out then he said "I need you guys to let this girl stay with you until shes older."

Dean shoke his head "Not gonna happen. I don't need a kid. Why can't you?"

Sam sat down on the steps "Because remember when we closed the gates to hell which sent all of the evil with it."

Dean nodded so Sam continued "Well she can see the future but only when shes sixteen."

Dean laughed "You didn't answer my question. Why can't you do it?"

Sam replied "Because I am heading off to collage and I can't take care of a kid. Dean please."

Dean sighed "OK, I will take care of the kid but if I get annoyed then I'm giving her back."

Dean looked at the little girl then asked "What's your name?"

The little girl smiled back up at him then said "My name is Jane."

Dean didn't know that this little girl would change his life and his relationship forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Drunken Confessions

Castiel and Dean was on a date night. Sam wasn't in class right now so he was babysitting for Jane. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand as the sat down in the theaters. They deside on watching a horror movie. The movie kinda sucks but they didn't really care. Their life was a horror movie. As they were leaving the movies, Castiel said, "I have seen a lot more scarier things that lurk around here. Dean, next time I get to pick the movie."

Dean nodded, "Smart idea. Wanna go see if we can find out if there is any monsters around here?"

Castiel nodded, "Sam might know something. We can ask him when we get home. We might need to be quiet though. Jane should be in bed by now."

When they got home, Jane was asleep in her room and Sam was passed out on the couch. Dean leaned down then said, "Sammy, we are back. Wake up sunshine."

Sam opened his eyes and looked at his watch. He stood up and said, "Finally you guys are back. Hey, there are some sightings of monsters in the woods a mile away from here. They say it only happens on the full moon so I am guessing werewolf. Can you guys check it out tomorrow while Jane is in class. Maybe see if there is any tracks or signs?"

Dean nodded, "Will do. Now, go home and sleep. You have class tomorrow."

When Sam left, Castiel and Dean went to check on Jane real quick before heading to bed. In the morning, they dropped Jane off as school and went to the woods. It took them a while but they found tracks. they were huge animal prints. Dean passed Castiel a gun with silver bullets as he said, "It looks like we are making camp here tonight. It should be a full moon when the sun goes down. I already told Sam to pick Jane up after school and watch her till we get back."

Castiel smiled, "OK, I will set up the tints. When that sun goes down though, we better be ready cause I don't really plan on us dieing."

Finally the sun set and the full moon was shining bright. Sam was at Dean's house, watching cartoons with Jane. When his phone buzzed, he reached over to the table and looked at it. It was a message from Dean.

Dean: Sam, I need your help. It is a werewolf and it's ten feet tall. Me and Castiel went looking for it but we got split up."

Sam put Jane to bed then hurried out to the woods with his own gun and silver bullets. It was hard to see out there but the moon had it lit enough to see where he was going. Sam was sneaking through the trees when he heard something behind him. He spun around and was met with a very big animal. It stood ten feet tall with three inch teeth and fur that was pitch black. Huge claws swung at Sam and he barely was able to move out the way. He shot the werewolf but it stayed coming at him.

Before Sam knew what was happening, he heard his brother yell, "Sammy, move out the way!"

Sam hurried away from the huge animal as bullets flew through the air into the werewolf. Before the animal could get to Sam, it fell to the ground right infront of him. Dean hurried to his brother and hugged him. "We have to find Castiel, He said that we was going to look for a cave or something but he didn't return."

Sam nodded as they took off, looking for Castiel. When they came to a cave, Dean went in and told his brother to wait there. As Dean made it further into the cave, he knew it was getting shallower. He felt something on his shoulder so he turned, ready to shoot, when he noticed it was Castiel's hand. Dean kissed him then said, "We killed the werewolf. Sam is outside waiting for us. Come on we have a kid to take care of."

Castiel smiled, "I see that the kid is getting to you. She is a really sweet kid. I'm so glad we now have someone to take care of."

Dean and Castiel walked out of the cave smiling and holding hands. This little girl had managed to make her way into their hearts but they didn't care. She was now and forever part of their crazy but amazing family.


End file.
